Teething at Midnight
by xmenfan33
Summary: Remy makes a late night pharmacy run. Takes place in the Babysitting universe before books 4 &5


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,just Kaitlyn

A/N: This takes place in the Babysitting universe before books 5 and 6

A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

**Teething at Midnight (or 3 am)**

Usually,when a disheveled half dressed teen boy screeches into the parking lot at three Am, it's for condoms. Which is why the clerk already had them out by the time Remy rushes through the door.

"Non, non, je n'avez pas besoin ceux.J'ai besoin d'onguent de dentition avant ma fille brûle la maison entière !(No, no, I don't have those.I need teething ointment my daughter is burning the whole House!) Remy demands,throwing the condoms back at the clerk.

When she stares at him blankly,he realizes his mistake and says again" Teething. Ointment. for my daughter."  
Nodding the clerk goes to the back of the baby aisle to find the medicene for Remy,who was clearly far to rattled to find it himself.

"Faites vite s'il vous plaît !"(Hurry up please) Remy demands as the clerk walks down the aisle.  
"...Sir I'm afraid I do not speak Spanish." The clerk replies.

" I am speaking French,not Spanish, s'il vous plaît,hurry !"Remy replies,looking more upset by the moment.  
"First baby,I assume." The clerk states as she picks up the baby orajel.

"Oui, oui, premier bébé, première fille, s'il vous plaît Madame."(Yes, Yes, first baby, first daughter, please Ma'am.)  
The clerk just nods as she heads back to the front. Clearly this boy was far to rattled to remind him that he was once again,speaking a foreign language. She rings up his medicaine, and asks him." Are you sure you don't want the condoms as well, it seems you are already overwhelmed with the first child."

Not bothering to answer the woman,Remy throws the money on the counter and takes off forgetting his change. " What a strange boy." The clerk muses before continuing the invatory that he had interupted.

Fifteen minutes later she hears the screeching of tires once again. She looks up just as Remy rushes back through the door,looking around wildly.

"S'il vous plaît, où est la médecine froide, pour les bébés...Cold medicine."(Please, where is the cold medicine for babies.) He states,spotting the clerk, who rolls her eyes at the obviously overly dramatic father and hands him the bo next to her. Honestly,he's way to worried about this. It's not like his baby is going to burn down the house or something.

She once again rings him up,and seriously considers offering him the condoms again. Because,clearly this boy was over his head with one. She hoped that the mother was calmer. He practically flies out of the door,nearly forgetting his bag in his haste, and forgetting his change once again. This boy was going to be broke by morning at this rate.

Remy tore back through the gate with the cold medicine, and Logan was once again waiting for him at the door. " About time,Gumbo." Logan states as Remy reaches him." What kept ya?"

" Le greffier m'a donné l'ennui, qu'elle a agi comme si elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre !" (The clerk gave me trouble, she acted as if she couldn't understand me!" Remy rushes out as he slips by Logan.

Logan grunts before saying " Maybe that's because you're not speaking English."  
"Désolé,I wasn't thinking." Remy states,as he arrives at Rogue's door.  
She answers when he knocks quickly. He wanders in and picks the red-faced Kaitlyn up from her crib. Rogue always set her down when answering the door when Kaitie was fussy,as her room was the only one that had been fire-proofed.

"C'est bon maintenant bébé fille, papa a la médecine pour vous."(It is good now baby girl, Dad has medicine for you./It's okay Baby Girl,Daddy has the medicine for you.)Remy says as he gives the tear streaked baby the dropper full of cold syrup.  
" I'm sorry I had to call and wake you Remy,I didn't realize I was out of the teething cream" Rogue says while hugging her boyfriend and daughter.  
"Pas de problème,I don't mind at all,just next time call sooner, I was frantic at the idea of her in pain." (not a problem)Remy states returning the now drifting to sleep in his arms.  
Rogue then moves about the nursery,sweeping up the remains of several former toys. Remy insists she go back to bed,and sweeps up for her,before kissing them both good night,and heading back out. Logan shows him to the door and says as he's leaving " Oh and Remy? Net pharmacy run you may want to put on a shirt...and real shoes."  
Remy looks down,suddenly realizing that he is only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and slippers. He also remembers that his hair hadn't been combed and he had forgotten his sunglasses. Yeah,he would be avoiding that pharmacy in the future... maybe he should return for his change though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Rogue and Kaitlyn head out to the pharmacy to collect Remy's change for him and pick up some diapers and a teething ring. She arrives,about ten minutes before the clerk's sift ends.  
" Hi, my boyfriend came in last night...twice, once for teething cream and once for cold medicine. " Rogue begins,shifting the baby to her hip." And he realized this morning that he forgot his change,but was to embarrassed to come back in. "  
The clerk nodded,of course remembering the strange boy from last night. She pulled out an envelope that she had set the change in the night before. It was labeled " Strange frantic Teen Father" . Rogue notes the label and laughs.

" I called him last night,he was upset over the idea of our little Kaitie suffering, and he forgot to get dressed or anything." Rogue states still slightly giggling.  
"Ah, that would probably explain the non-English thing too." The clerk states as Rogue heads down the baby aisle.  
"Yeah,he always does that when he's upset. French is his first langauge after all." Rogue says as Kaitie squeals happily seeing a stuffed pig. Rogue debates briefly,before picking the toy up as well,after all Kaitie had been having a few bad days.  
Rogue then pays for her purchases,before leaving as Kaitie begins to fuss,lighting a display behind them.  
"WHAT?!" The clerk yells as Rogue straps the baby into the car seat. Rogue then discreetly puts out the fire before driving away. She heads over to Remy's apartment to give him his answers the door.

" Kaitie!" John yells,reaching for the baby" Remy's in the shower,he'll be right out"  
Rogue reluctantly hands over the baby as she heads towards the she nods tiredly when John asks if Remy went to the pharmacy in his pajamas the night before. Kaitie again begins to fuss,and Rogue sighs. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
